refrescar mi memoria
by MannyxFrida
Summary: When a fight cause frida to lose her memory and be come hospitalized its gonna be hard to regian it back.Will she get her memory back?Will she and Manny get back together?read to find out! chapters posted weekly till finshed. Review and enjoy
1. Help me ,Manny?

Her breathing heavied every foot she ran. Finally she collapsed landing face front. She tried to get up but she wasn't fast enough. Soon the lazer warmed up as she sat there waiting for her demise. She started to think about how much she would miss Manny, churros and everything else

"At least, i don't have to go to school any more",she said

"Shut up you skank", Black Cuervo hollered

The lazer fired. Frida squinted her eyes, waiting to see the light never came but instead she felt a claw grab her waist and safely place her on a rooftop.

* * *

"Thanks,Manny" she said with a smile

He winked at his girlfriend and hoped off the rooftop and into an alley.

"Well,well,look who show up to stand up for his skank of a girlfriend" Black Cuervo laughed

* * *

"How dare you" he growled

Frida stood up on the roof and watched Manny and Cuervo fight. After a while, the ground below became fuzzy. She relized how high up she was and what a long fall it was down it was but she continued to watch putting all of her faith in El Tigre.

"You act so high and "Macho" lets see how macho you are with Frida six feet under" Cuervo boasted

Black Cuervo flew up to Frida. Frida gulped and walked backwards till she reached the ledge. A pebble fell and hit the ground below. Cuervo fired the lazer and the scream of Frida Suarez was heard thru out Miracle City. Her bloody uncontious body fell from the six story building.

"Frida!!!" Manny screamed in horror as he ran to catch her .

Black Cuervo flew away laughing while Frida fell into El Tigre's arms.

"Help me,Manny,please." she whispered before she passed out.


	2. Nothing But A Name

**(A/N) its MannyxFrida sorry this took so long i was just to lazy to write but i've be drawing ... if u find spelling errors oops but spelling ist'n my best area lmfao. Honestly, is my name on the el tigre credits sayin i made it dont think so neither do i own it ... i own Lola though.**

**Frida and Manny- just start the story !!!**

* * *

**MannyxFrida-pushy much... alright heres the story *grumbles***

Chapter 2: nothing but a name

Manny rushed Frida to the hospital. Finally after several hours in the boring waiting room he had permission to see her.

He slowly walked into the small beautifully decorated hospital room. Manny felt eerie with all of the machine hooked up to Frida.

"Frida,i dont know if you can hear me but this is all my fault only if i was faster i could have protected you-" he said as tears of sorrow flowed down his carmel face.

The tears stoped as soon a a pale,weak,loving hand stroked his face.

"Manny" she called in a voice no lower than a whisper.

"Frida!!!" Manny shouted with joy

" Well,well, your finally awake" the doctor said entering the room.

"Who...Who are to people?" she asked pointing to Manny and the doctor.

Manny was to appalled and hurt to reply, but the questioning continued.

"Where am i? Who am I? What happened to me !!??! Why is this bandage around my head?"

"Well, I'm Dr. Richards and this is umm care to introduce your self sir?"

Manny snapped into reality realizing the doctor was talking to him. "yea , Its me, Frida.... Manny your best friend and boyfriend don't you remember me"

she shuck he head no. " All i remember its your name, Nothing but a name"

Manny sat down and sunk in his seat more hurt than before.

"your Frida Suarez, your being hospitalized at Grace hospital and the from my understanding a villainess buy the name of Black Cuervo shot you with a deadly lazer the hit you chest in which resulted in 3 broken ribs and your right lung is a little damaged. The worst of your injuries is the concussion that you took to the head as you uncontiously fell from that buliding. You're extremely lucky he brought you in when he did and its a medical miracle that you're talking and moving. They don't call this place Miracle City for nothing" Dr. Richards smiled.

The intercom called him to his office and Dr. Richards left.

"I cant blame her for not being able to remember all that matters is that shes all right" Manny thought then smiled a loving warm smile towards Frida.

"You need your rest, i'll be leaving now" Manny said kissing Fridas forehead.

"Wait! You promise you'll visit me everyday?"

"Promise" Manny smiled.

Frida nestled her head into the pillow and her eyes soon be came heavy.

Manny left closing the door behind him and walked out of the hospital.

"Now, to even the score with Cuervo" he angrily growled

**Well what did you think ? If you noticed i changed the title it was an idea from one of my best amigas en todo el mundo. Im going to make another story called the revenge of Lola im not givin any thing way. Any comment Manny and Frida....**

**Frida- why did i have to get hurt!?!**

**Manny- * shurgs* as long as i get to fight Cuervo **

**MannyxFrida- who says your gonna fight her youll just see what happens like every body else.**


End file.
